Gelman Makes a Video Out of Tails
''This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. '' ''Gelman Makes a Video Out of Tails ''is a grounded video out of Gelman from Recess, created by Sarah West. Plot Gelman is bored because the other bullies of Third Street Elementary School are in detention and there's no one around for him to pick on, so he decides to make a grounded video out of Miles "Tails" Prower. In the video, Tails gets sent to bed early for refusing to eat spinach. Gelman's video gets a lot of dislikes on YouTube. Randall tells Ms. Finster that Gelman bullied Tails through a video. Ms. Finster tells him to go to Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly bans Gelman from recess again. Transcript Gelman: Man, I'm so bored. There's no one to pick on because Gus is at the library, studying for a test, and the other bullies are in detention. What should I do? I know! I'll make a grounded video out of Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog! I don't like him because he's such a dumb nerd who makes these crazy inventions for fun. I bet he's an even bigger nerd than Gretchen and Gus. I might get in trouble for this, but...Oh, who am I kidding? Let's get started! (A few minutes later) Gelman: Ha! That stupid, overrated, two-tailed yellow fox deserves it! Let's see how my video turned out. (In the video) Tails: I am not eating this! You can't make me! Tails' Fake Mother: Tails, you'll have to eat what I cooked for you, whether you like it or not. Besides, spinach are good for you. Tails: No! I'd rather have fried chicken. Tails' Fake Mother: No, Tails. We're having spinach. Fried chicken is bad for your health. Tails: No! I don't want spinach. I want what I want, so give me what I want when I want it! (Tails disintegrates his spinach with a laser gun and flips over the table) Tails' Fake Mother: Tails! How dare you flip over the table and disintegrate your dinner with a laser gun? That's it! You're grounded until Christmas! Go to your room now, young man! Tails: (Spike the Dragon's No soundclip) Gelman: Ha ha ha ha ha! He totally deserves it! Time to upload this on YouTube. (30 minutes later) Gelman: Wow, it looks like my video got a lot of views! Now, let's see the comments. I can't wait to hear what people have to say about my video. (Gelman saw that he got negative comments from many GoAnimate users) Gelman: Whoa. That's a lot of negative comments. (Randall appears behind Gelman) Randall: Hey, I heard that you made a grounded video out of a video game character. When I was looking at some videos on YouTube, I came across your video and realized that you were making a grounded video out of a fictional character that you think is too overrated. What has Tails ever done to you? I'm telling Miss Finster on you! Gelman: Uh-oh. Randall: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Gelman just made a punishable video out of a video game character! Miss Finster: Gelman, how dare you make a video out of a video game character? You know that they've never done anything to you. Go to Principal Prickly's office! Now! (When Gelman is sent to Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed. We don't ever make videos out of video game characters. You see cyberbullying a video game character undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. I have no choice but to give you detention level 12. Gelman: Level 12?? This Stinks even Worse than that Stupid Sonic 2006 Game. Principal Prickly: Make that level 13! And you will lose the next 3 months of recess. Do you want to push me any further?? (Henry and June at home grounding Gelman) Henry: Gelman! we are very disappointed in you for making grounded videos out of Tails! June: This means no Junk Food, no Friends, no computer and you'll be babysitting Shimajirō Shimano and his friends along with Patty Rabbit and her friends. Now go to your room and you just wait until your parents come home. CAST Joey as Gelman Eric (or Justin) as Tails Salli as Tails' fake mother Eric as Randall Weems Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Young Guy as Henry Ivy as June Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff